Full Metal Assassin
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Edward Elric is the top assassin. He is given a mission to rescue the prince of Xing. Things don't go as plan and he ends up saving some one he didn't expect. He faces off with the homunculi. A super human race with great and frighting powers.
1. Mission

" This assignment is going to guarantee your acceptance into the higher branches of the military Do you really want to accept such a mission. One that will change your future ?" asked Mustang.

" I already told you" spoke a young blond known as Edward Elric. " I want the job. You know I hate repeating my self"

" Alright Elric" Mustang turned in his chair. His dark ebony eyes staring down at his blond subordinate. " Its a search and rescue mission"

"Who is the target?" asked Ed.

" The prince of Xing. Lin Mao"

"a prince? What do I look like a baby sitter?"

Roy sighed " Listen. The Xing officials have information that someone had hired the homunculi. Out intelligence team had pin pointed the whereabouts of his highness" Roy paused and handed Edward a document. It was a map.

"Interesting" He glanced down at the coordinates. " Arink Island? Isn't that a resort island?"

"Correct" Mustang smirked. "its not as it seems. Underneath the resort is a underground faculty"

" You got to be kidding!" Edward exclaim.

"I'm afraid not Edward"

Edward sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Who are the kidnappers? Beside the homunculi?"

"A mafia, small but powerful They think they can get a ransom from the Xing Empire"

"Ransom...how cliche" Edward said.

Smirking, Mustang nodded "My thoughts exactly"

"Why would the homunculi work with such a pathetic mafia group?"

" I don't know" Roy sighed.

The blond stood up from the seat he was sitting in. He glanced up at Mustang with a frown. "If I'm successful?"

"Besides riding to the top of the military? You'll be well awarded"

The blond snorted.

" If you are successful...you would of put a stop to a world war before it even began."

"So Xing is blaming us for the kidnapping? How lame"

"Well the mafia members are from this country" Mustang said.

" Damn"

"So sooner you find the prince. The better"

"Yeah"

"Be careful, Full Metal. I have faith in your assassin skills. You should do the same"

Edward growled and looked away. " A blind faith...not enough to save my brother's life" he mumble.

"That was years ago. You're stronger"

"Sure I am. As for the mission. I'll do it."

"Alright. " Mustang smirked " Go see Hughes. He'll give you a weapon update. Meet at the boarding dock at ten o' clock tomorrow morning. Dismissed"

Edward nodded then turned he left the room.

________________________________________

"Very nice..." said Lust. "How you chose to become a homunculus and kidnap your self, Prince Lin."

"Its Greed now"

"Forgive me" Lust said moving her hair out of her face. She moved closer to Greed who was sitting on the couch in a what appeared to be a living room.

" Where is father?"

Lust frowned a bit, then smirked. " Looking over the traitor...the abomination."

"Really...he seems very angry with him" Greed said.

"Well...when you turn against father...then there is always severe punishments."

Greed got up and smirked. "I'm going to talk with father"

__________________________________________

Edward walked into the weaponry department.

"Ello Edward!" yelled a cheery voice. It belonged to Maes Hughes, the weapons expert.

"Hello" Edward sighed a bit annoyed at the cheery tone. The man with glasses smiled.

"Gloomy as normal. Anyway Mustang told me to give you a weapon update. " he walked over a wall. Hanging on it was two hand guns with bows on the top. " These babies are called Merlin's 42s."

The blond took one and blinked " both bullets and arrows?"

"Yes! The firing power is amazing as well. It has the force of a standard shotgun."

Edward's eyes widen a bit "Damn. That is powerful. I'll be extra careful with them."

Hughes smiled "Good. Also I sharpen your north star." he walked to another shelve and reached up. He grabbed a knife with a black wood handle. Hughes handed it to Edward.

The blond placed the blade into his pocket. Picking up the Merlin 52s he strapped them to the holsters on his belt.

" Thanks Maes. I'll take great care of your babies" Edward smirked patting the guns on his hips.

"Just come back in one piece Edward. This mission might not seem hard but don't let your guard down."

"I know. See ya" Edward walked out of the room. Next he would go to his dorm and rest up. He was pretty tired.

___________________________________

" Father" Greed spoke up as he walked into the room.

"What is it?" asked a older man. Tall and very strong.

"The Military is going to send one of their dog assassins. What should we do?"

" Let them come. We will take care of them here." said Father. He was standing in front of a stasis tube.

"Father...why are you so interested in this abomination? "

"He has something of mine. The red stones..." he turned and faced Greed. "Its gives you, your powers."

"Why not just take them from him?"

"If he dies, so does the stones. He needs to be awake for the stones to be extracted from his body. You see...he thought he could escape if he puts himself in a coma. I will force him awake at the right time."

"I see...and after you regained the stones?"

"I will dispose of his body. He won't survive." Father smirked.

"I see. "

" Greed. Go and prepare for our guests. Make sure they feel right at home"

"Yes, Father" Greed turned and left the room.

Father turned back to the being in the tube. He was a tall, very thing boy. No more than eight teen years old. Long evergreen hair floated in the water of the tube.

"Envy....you will surrender your power to me. My son.."


	2. Awakening and Escape

"**Edward Elric Please Report To The Docks. I Repeat Edward Elric Report The Dock!" **

The blond shot up in his bed blinking. His hair down and a mess. "Oh! Shit! I'm late!" he jumped out of bed and got dressed in a hurry. Grabbing his scarlet jacket he threw it on and then ran out the room grabbing his belt with his new weapons on the way out of the door.

He rushed through the halls passing different soldiers and assassins. "Late again Eddy? " asked A taller blond. It was Jean Havoc.

"I told you a million times! Its Edward! Not Eddy!"

" Alright settle down small fry." Havoc said.

Edward growled and kicked Jean in the gut. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL!"

He passed the taller bond running down the stairs and down to the air ship docks. Jean was hunched over. "God...that little brat is strong."

__________________________________

"You are late again" said a very amused Mustang. Edward was trying to catch his breath His hair standing on end. Another blond walked over. This time it was a woman.

"Here Edward, Let me help you with your hair" said Riza Hawkeye.

Edward blinked and sighed. "Stop treating me like I'm a little kid"

" Then stop acting like one" Mustang said smirking.

Riza braided Edward's hair. "There you go. Now it won't be in your face"

"Thank you Miss Hawkeye" Edward was always polite with Riza.

"Now that you are ready to go. Lets bored the airship." Mustang ordered.

Edward nodded and turned and stared in awe. The ship was huge. A crimson red.

" Her name is Elicia" said the voice of Maes.

" Good morning Hughes" said Mustang.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked blinking.

"I wanted to come and see you off. Isn't this ship amazing? I help build it. So it was named after my adorable little girl who is turning five next month!" he reached in to his pocket "Gimme a moment I show you a picture!" Hughes said excitedly.

Edward took off running into the ship. "Maybe another time! I gotta go! "

"Aww Edward your no fun!" Hughes yelled waving his hands around.

"Come back in one piece! " yelled Mustang. "Make sure the prince is with you! Bring him here!"

"Gotcha!" Edward yelled as the ship started. The base's doors open wide. The ship took off. Edward held on "Ack! Who the hell is the crazy driver?"

Edward glanced around looking at the crew. They were busy maintaining the ship. He then walked over to the captain's chamber. He knocked on the door.

"Its open!"

Edward open the door and blinked "Winry!?"

A small female blond was driving the ship. She turned and smirked "Ello Edward!"

"W-What are you doing?"

'Driving you to your mission of course!" She giggled.

"I can see that! But you were at home the last time I saw you!"

"I know. The military called me. Asking if I can come and help them build this baby. I told them if only I get to see Edward and drive it."

Edward sighed "What a day...full of different surprises." he mumbled. He looked up at his child hood friend. "How is mom doing?"

"She is doing fine. She misses you so much and wishes you pay her a visit more often. "

"That sounds like mom." Edward said.

Winry smirked " Anyway. Just relax. Its a day's trip to the island. So rest up."

Edward blinked "Alright. I'm going to look around." he left the room.

_______________________________________

The room with the stasis tube was left unattended. The being in the tube stirred and opened his violet eyes. Glancing around he pressed a button located inside of the tube. It drained the water and the door flung open.

Envy stepped out and fell to the ground. His legs were weak from the lack of use. He coughed a bit and glanced around. Laying on a near by chair was a white lab coat. He got to his feet and walked over. The green hair teen grabbed it and threw it on.

Now the thing was to secretly escape. Looking up he saw a vent. He climbed on top of the stasis tube and open the vent. He was small enough to squeeze through. He closed the vent to make it look he didn't go there. Envy began to crawl through the vents. He slid down them and made many turns. Left, right, right left. It was a labyrinth of steel.

Hours seem to go by but Envy finally found that light at the end of the tunnel. Crawling he blinked as the vent was weak in this area and broke under him. Gasping he fell and landed in a near by dumpster.

The green hair homunculus blinked and peeked over the dumpster to see if the coast was clear. It was. He was behind the resort. Envy climbed out now covered in dirt and god knows what else. He began to ran to the fence. He stopped blinking. The fence had high voltage running through it. Envy pondered for a moment thinking on what to do. Then he heard someone coming. Just suck up the pain.

He jumped on the fence and climbed over with ease. However electricity was sent through is body. He held back the screams of pain and landed on the ground in the tall grass. He rolled down the hill a bit and laid still. A guard walked by on the other side of the fence. Lucky he didn't seem too smart and didn't see Envy hiding in the grass. He was happy that his hair blended in well with the grass.

After a few moments of rest. Envy crawled through the grass until he found a road. He got up and walked across. He blinked seeing the ocean near by. He hurried across and stepped on the hot sand. He saw an air ship pull up. It was red and huge. Envy walked over to the docks.

Many strange people came off of the ship. They were wearing blue. Expect one person. A young man with blond hair that was neatly braided. He wore a red jacket. Envy blinked standing near a tent that sold clothes, jewelery and ect. Walking he hid behind it and got a closer look of the person.

He was short. Envy blinked when he saw the two guns strapped to his belt. "Assassin" he whispered.

"Are you lost?" asked a small child no more than four. Envy turned a bit startled and blinked looking down at her. She had brown pig tails. "My name is Nina. You look lost. " she reached up and grabbed his hand. "I'll help you. You need clothes. My daddy and I make and sell clothes." she pulled Envy who was confused into the the tent.

"Daddy!" She called.

Shou Tucker turned from his desk blinking. "Nina? Who is your friend?"

"He is lost and need of help." Nina said.

Tucker got up and walked over "What is your name?"

"Oh.." Envy spoke up. " does it matter?" he asked.

Tucker noticed the mark on Envy's left leg. "Oh you are one of the seven."

"Please don't tell anyone. I'm trying to escape. "

Tucker blinked "I heard about you. The homunculus who went against his creator. The abomination."

"Yes. Just call me Envy"

"Alright. We'll help you. But you need to leave after that."

"I understand. What can you tell me about that air ship docked outside?"

"All I know it belongs to Central." said Tucker. Then he had a idea. "We can sneak you on."

Envy blinked "Really?"

"Yes, after we give you something decent to put on. You poor thing, you look like you been beaten harshly."

"The electric fence wasn't easy to climb over."

"Oh dear! And your still alive." said Tucker. He walked over to some clothes hanging on a rack. He looked over at Envy again. "these should fit. Don't worry about paying us back. They are a gift."

"A gift?" Envy asked taking the clothes.

"Yes. Now hurry and change."

Nina smiled and closed her eyes giggling.

"uhhh" Envy said looking around blushing a bit. Tucker chuckled and pointed to a changing room. Envy walked in and closed the door. He changed into the clothes. A black tank top with shorts. Also a long thin cloth with many beautiful designs wrapped around his hips. He blinked and walked out. "What is this?" he pointed to the skirt like cloth.

" Its what the people here wear. You be better blended in if you wear. Plus it looks very stunning on you. Are you sure you are a boy?" Tucker asked.

Envy blushed a bit "I am" he said annoyed.

"I"m sorry. I didn't mean to offend"

"Its alright."

"Anyway I figured out how to sneak you in." Tucker motioned Envy to follow. They walked out of the tent and behind it. "Here. Get in this crate. I will say this is a gift from the island. I just hop you not scared of small places."

"No its fine" Envy said. He got in. Tucker loaded many clothes in. "In case they search. You be better hidden."

The green hair homunculus was hidden in clothes. Tucker put the top on the crate and hauled it over to the air ship.

Winry blinked walking over to Tucker.

"Hello Miss. You are the captain correct?" asked Tucker.

"Yes' She smiled happily.

"Well. Our island loves visitors. I noticed you are getting supplies. So here is a parting gift. I'm a tailor you see."

"So you are giving us island clothes! Oh how wonderful! Thank you so much!" Winry said excitedly. He turned to two men working on the ship.

"Hey! Boys! Can you carry this and put it in cargo?"

The men nodded and walked off the ship grabbing the crate. "Its heavy" one said.

"What do you expect. Its full of clothes" Winry said. "Now hurry up."

Then men carried the crate with Envy in it on board and set it down. They went back to work.

Winry smiled happily "Now all we have to do is wait for Edward to finish with his mission." she said to her self.

Tucker and Nina walked back to their tent.

"I hope that strange boy will be alright Daddy"

"I'm sure he will Nina"

Envy sighed still in the crate. He decided for right now he should rest. So he fell asleep.


End file.
